


To arms!

by regnantqueen



Series: Fatt Femslash Week 2019 [2]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, FatT Femslash Week, FatT Femslash Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnantqueen/pseuds/regnantqueen
Summary: A guided tour of Hieron's best and gayest arms.





	To arms!

Hella likes Adelaide’s arms. Soft skin, soft flesh, cool brown skin, nails exquisitely filed and elegantly painted in soft, dark colors, purples and pinks and red that set off Adelaide’s color perfectly. Smooth hands that conceal surprising strength and calm, competent skill when Adelaide handles a line on the Boundless Fate, or when she strings pearls. 

Hella likes Adaire’s arms. Scarred and branded by misfortune and injustice; decorated, recontextualized, reclaimed with beautiful tattoos that snake in a wild profusion over and through the marks and blemishes. Adaire’s arms are rosier than her face. Hella squeezes Adaire’s biceps gently from time to time when the opportunity presents itself, to feel the soft layer of fat over hard muscle. And of course, Hella also likes Adaire’s arms when they’re covered, her intricate sleeves, her tasteful gloves. She admires Adaire’s control, the firmness and care with which she’s decided how she will allow the world to view her. 

Adelaide and Adaire both like Hella’s arms. I mean, damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, DAMN. (Day 3: Arms)


End file.
